Te Amo y eso es lo que importa
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: ¡Amy por fin decide confesarle formalmente sus sentimientos a Sonic! Cosa que es tonto porque el los sabe, pero cuando se los dice exige una respuesta, Sonic esta... ¿Molesto? - Mal Summary! AMENME JODER! E E One-Shot perdonen si falta una letra... teclado troll -


Creo que me gusta escribir One-shot Sonamy... CULPEN A MARINA! -huye-

* * *

Estaba triste, muy triste, el parecía disfrutar de su dolor, a pesar de que algunas veces fuera amable con ella, el debía saber muy bien que ella le quería. Desde muy pequeña lo ha perseguido, con la esperanza de que algún día el pudiera enamorarse de ella, a pesar de que hubo un tiempo en el que el estuvo enamorado de alguien, pero por cosas del destino, tuvieron que separarse.

Amy ya era bastante madura, aunque a veces seguía siendo como una niña. Ya no lo perseguía como antes ni le daba aquellos abrazos sofocantes, ni mucho menos le pedía matrimonio, pero no se había rendido con el, pero estaba empezando a pensar que quizás era hora de olvidar. Pero no sería fácil.

**-Amy-** Dijo Cream entrando en la sala donde la eriza se encontraba, con una bandeja e las manos que traía unas tazas de te y galletas **– Traje los…-** Entonces Amy volteo y la pequeña conejo pudo ver claramente sus lagrimas. La eriza volteo rápidamente y se seco las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo para luego darle una sonrisa a su amiga que era ahora una adolescente

**-Que bien Cream, esperaba con impaciencia –**

**-Amy, no llores –** La conejo puso la bandeja en la mesa acercándose a su amiga, le tomo las manos y le sonrió **– No llores ¿si?-**

La eriza sonrió con tristeza, la conejo sabia la razón de las lagrimas de su amiga, aunque ella no quisiera hablarlo, sabia que era por su héroe y su gran amor. Empezaron a hablar como si nada, se oían muchas risas entre la conversación, estaban en un momento bastante agradable. Pero pronto callo el atardecer. El hermoso cielo azul empezaba a llenarse de estrellas. Ya era hora de marcharse.

Amy se despidió de Cream con una sonrisa, se dirigió a su casa a paso lento, quería pasear un poco para no pensar en nada. Se dirigió al bosque en donde luego de pasar con dificultad entre unas ramas, salio a lo que era un campo de flores que estaban alrededor de un hermoso árbol alto que se encontraba en el centro de lo que parecía ser un lago de agua cristalina. El ambiente de la noche le daba un aspecto de paraíso angelical a aquel lugar, lugar que solo ella y su amado conocían…

_Flash back_

_La eriza rosa lloraba, estaba triste por no haber podido ayudar a sus amigos en nada. Solo había sido un estorbo en la misión, pues eggman la había secuestrado para atraer al erizo hasta el y tenderle una trampa, como otra veces y como es típico, siempre salía victorioso. No era de extrañarse que eso pasara._

_Pero la pequeña se sintió una inútil. Pensó que podía defenderse por si mima con su martillo, pero al final fue capturada por los robots de ese viejo gordo en forma de huevo con vello nasal que parece barba (?). _

**_-Nunca puedo hacer nada bien-_**_ Decía entre sollozos. Su cara estaba escondida entre ambas piernas, amortiguando su llanto. De pronto se percato del sonido de una rama partirse, se puso en alerta __**- ¿¡Q-quien es!?-**__ Dijo algo asustada, no quería que ese viejo la volviera a usar_

**_-¡Al fin te encontré! –_**_ Dijo una voz familiar saliendo de entre los arbustos. El erizo azul tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecía aliviado __**– Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados, Amy, por un momento pensé que te habían secuestrado otra vez –**__ Dijo el erizo acercándose a ella_

**_-Sonic-_**_ Susurro ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió una ganas increíbles de tirarse encima y abrazarlo como hacia de costumbre pero, no lo hizo, cosa que extraño al erizo. La eriza rosa bajo la cabeza y miro a otro lado, con el ceño fruncido hacia arriba. Sus lágrimas salían otra vez, no podía mirarlo a la cara_

**_-Ven-_**_ Dijo el agachándose en frente de ella __**– Volvamos –**__ Susurro extendiendo su mano_

**_-No-_**_ Dijo enterrado su cara nuevamente entre sus piernas __**– Vete- **_

**_-Amy –_**_ Dijo Sonic con cierta tristeza en su voz _

**_-Vete Sonic, no hago mas que causar problemas –_**_ auque estaba cubierta con sus piernas, se podía escuchar claramente como su voz se quebraba constantemente cuando hablaba._

**_-No lo haces –_**_ Dijo Sonic acariciando su cabeza __**– No tienes porque decir eso, no es cierto-**_

**_-¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! –_**_ Le grito molesta, dejando ver su cara llena de lagrimas __**–No solo a ellos le causo problemas ¡A ti también! ¡Se que quisieras que dejara de estar persiguiendote! ¡No seas hipócrita conmigo! –**__ Grito furiosa, triste, ya todo se había desviado de lo que en verdad era. Sonic frunció el ceño y se levanto, la eriza solo miraba a otro lado molesta y triste_

**_-No seas ridícula –_**_ Dijo sonic con cierto tono de molestia en su voz_

**_-¡¿A quien llamas…-_**_ Fue interrumpida cuando el erizo la alzo en sus brazos __**- ¡¿Qué haces!? ¡Suéltame! – **__Le grito furiosa. En otras ciscunstancias eso no le hubiese importado, pero su mezcla de emociones la hacia ponerse inestable_

**_-No.-_**_ Fue lo único que salio de su boca_

_Antes de que Amy pudiera reclamar, ya el erizo había empezado a correr a una velocidad increíble. Ella tuvo que cerrar sus ojos hasta que sintió que el se detenía. Confusa lo miro, el estaba sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa que la hacia sonrojarse, volverla loca. Pues eso hizo, se sonrojo, dándole ese aspecto dulce e infantil. _

_El erizo la coloco con delicadeza en el suelo, antes de que pudiera preguntarle donde estaban, el señalo un lugar, que al voltear ella, se quedo impresionada __**-¡Oh Dios!-**__ Dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se posaba en su rostro __**- ¡Este lugar parece el cielo! –**__ Dijo increíblemente animada, parecía que todo lo anterior no había ocurrido_

_El erizo al ver la sonrisa de Amy, sonrió de igual manera, contemplándola con dulzura. Mas cuando la chica volteo, el miro a otro lado_

**_-¡Sonic! ¡Este lugar es hermoso! –_**_ Dijo tomándole de las manos _

**_-¿Te sientes mejor?- _**_Pregunto el con su típica sonrisa_

**_-¿eh?-_**_ Y entonces ella recordó lo anterior. Lo había olvidado completamente __**–Ah.. Cierto – **__Dijo cabizbaja pero sonrió __**– Si, me siento mejor –**__ mirándolo con una sonrisa soltando sus manos_

**_-Eso es genial –_**_ Dijo el alzado el pulgar __**– Es hora de irnos –**__ Menciono al ver que el sol empezaba a ocultarse _

**_-Vale –_**_Sonrió, el la tomo en brazos y ella le sonrió_

_-__**Por cierto Amy –**__ Dijo mirando al frente mientras corría_

**_-¿Si?-_**

_-__**No le digas a nadie de ese lugar**__ – _

**_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-_**_ Pregunto confusa_

**_-Ese es mi lugar secreto-_**_ Le guiño el ojo__** – Aunque ahora, no es tan secreto, ahora dos personas saben de el – **_

**_-Tu y yo..? –_**_Pregunto asombrada_

**_-Si-_**_ Dijo el sonriéndole __**- ¿Podría ser nuestro pequeño secreto**__? _

**_-¡Claro!-_**_ Dijo emocionada, la idea de que compartiera algo así la emocionada y desde ese día ella siempre iba allí cuando se sentía triste._

_Fin del Flash back_

**Si que ha pasado tiempo –** Se dijo a si misma para sentarse en la orilla del lago, sumergiendo sus pies en este **–Que refrescante –** Dijo con una sonrisa d satisfacción en su rostro

Sin pensarlo dos veces se quito el vestido rojo y todas sus otras prendas, para sumergirse en el lago. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. La luz de la luna le daba un aspecto increíblemente hermoso, que quizás cualquiera que lo viera, se quedaría embobado

* * *

**-Ahg-** refunfuño el erizo azul **– Que aburrido** –

Caminaba por el bosque golpeando una que otra piedra. Se dirigía hasta aquel lugar que siempre lo hacia sentir bien, cada vez que estaba cansado o frustrado, el ir allí era como una medicina que le hacia el mejor efecto. Casi llegaba hasta que escucho el salpicar del agua. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y miro a su alrededor buscando el sonido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par cuando vio de donde provenía el sonido. Allí estaba, la eriza que lo había perseguido desde que se conocieron. Sonic pudo ver claramente como ella ya había dejado de tener el cuerpo de niña que la caracterizaba antes, ahora era una adulta hecha y derecha. Su silueta era simplemente perfecta. Pudo sentir claramente como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, estaba viendo a la chica de la que ha huido siempre, pero algo le impedía moverse. Quizás era aquel aspecto angelical que tenia gracias al ambiente y las gotas de agua que estaba en el pequeño pero hermoso cuerpo de la eriza que brillaban por la luz de la luna

**-¿P-pero que rayos estoy haciendo?-** Se cuestiono en un susurro. Hizo un movimiento que hizo que pisara una rama seca, causando que ese sonido sobresaltara a Amy

**-¿¡Quien anda hay!?-** Grito la eriza sonrojándose y sumergiéndose en el agua hasta que esta le llego hasta un poco más debajo de sus labios

**-Mierda-** Susurro el erizo azul **–Si me encuentra me mata-** Salió corriendo a toda velocidad

La eriza rosa al no escuchar respuesta alguna, salia rápidamente del agua sacudiéndose, para poder ponerse sus prendas y salir rápidamente de allí, por miedo de algún pervertido

**-Meow~-** Un maullido la hizo sobresaltarse, al darse cuenta que era solo un gato soltó un suspiro de alivio

**-Eras tu ¿Eh? –** Dijo agachándose para acariciar al gato en la cabeza –**Me asustaste ¿sabes? –** Le sonrió al gatito y luego se levanto para irse de allí

* * *

Al día siguiente, la eriza se levanto con sus ánimos por lo alto, sentía que iba a ser un gran día por razones desconocida, pues su viaje a aquel lugar la noche anterior le había sentado muy bien, además de poder refrescarse con el agua tibia del lago a pesar de ser de noche.

Fue a ducharse y luego de vestirse y arreglarse con su vestido rojo, fue a hacerse el desayuno. Consistía en pan tostado con un poco de mermelada, huevos y jugo de naranja. Se levanto y fue a la casa de Tails con su energía renovada a ver a su amado Sonic

**-¡Hola Tails! –** Dijo animada Amy sobresaltando al pequeño zorro, ya no tan pequeño

**-¡Ah! –** Grito Tails cayendo de su silla de trabajo –**Hola Amy-** Dijo suspirando y levantadote

**-¿Haz visto a Sonic?-** Pregunto con una sonrisa

**-Esta adentro comiendo unos chillidogs** – Dijo señalando a la puerta

**-¡Gracias! –** Le sonrió con dulzura. Con la mirada de una mujer adulta, pero a la vez como una niña, haciendo que el pequeño zorro de dos colas se sonrojara levemente

**-De nada…-** Susurro algo asombrado por el repentino cambio que no había notado en ella.

* * *

El héroe de mobius comía sus chillidogs sin ninguna prisa, saboreándolo con una cara de satisfacción. Pero su cara se torno de satisfacción a sorpresa. Se vino la imagen de la eriza rosa que estaba sumergida en aquellas aguas cristalinas la noche anterior. Se ruborizo salvajemente ante eso

**-Hola –** Dijo la eriza apareciendo repentinamente en frente de el

**-¡Ah!-** Grito de sorpresa para irse hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo, haciendo que Amy soltara una leve risa

-**Jaja, Tu y Tails se han caído hoy, se nota que son muy cercanos –** Sonrió con dulzura mientras se agachaba para extender su manos

**-Ja-Ja**-rió con sarcasmo. Miro su mano y la tomo para levantarse. Ella le sonreía al ver que el no soltaba su mano. El la miro con confusión y luego aquella imagen volvió a su mente haciéndolo sonrojarse con brusquedad y soltarla **–Ah…-**

**-He venido a verte-** Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sabía porque estaba tan feliz

**-¿A-a si?-** Dijo tartamudeando un poco nervioso, tratando de olvidar lo que paso _"Se habrá dado cuenta de que la vi.?... mierda si es así me matara" _Empezó a sudar como un desquiciado(?)

**-¡Sip! Quería saber como te encontrabas y eso –** La eriza se sentó en la mesa

**-Ah, ya veo-** Menciono imitándola para seguir comiendo, ya mas calmado **_"Casi"_**

**-Sonic quiero decirte algo-** Dijo con timidez Amy, captando la atención del erizo

**-¿Qué pasa?- **

-**Bueno, quizás ya lo sepas pero…-** Hizo una leve pausa para tomar aire –**Q-quería que saliera directamente de mi –**Le miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas, dándole ese aspecto de niña que aunque el se negara a admitirlo, le gustaba **–Sonic… d-desde hace mucho… yo…-**

**-¡Sonic! ¡Tenemos problemas!** – Grito Tails entrando repentinamente al lugar **-¡Es Eggman! **

Amy se sintió frustrada, habían interrumpido su confesión formal hacia sonic, pero era inevitable y, por lo que dijo Tails, ella debía esperar para completar su confesión.

**-¡¿Qué!?-** Dijo Sonic levantándose de la mesa bruscamente – **Lo siento Amy, terminaremos lo que sea que me vayas a decir después – **Dijo como restándole importancia

**-C-claro-** Dijo Amy fingiendo una sonrisa, como de "No te preocupes" –**De todos modos… no era importante-** susurro ella mirando a otro lado. El erizo salio del lugar a toda velocidad. Amy por su parte suspiro y se levando para irse a pasar por allí.

Camino hasta llegar a un parque en la ciudad. Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al escuchar el alboroto. Sabía que era allí donde estaba Sonic luchando con el posible robot que Eggman haya enviado. Le resto importancia y siguió su camino, hasta que de repente no pudo moverse. Estaba atada ¡Atada! Callo al suelo y le taparon la boca ates de que pudiera gritar con un pañuelo con cloroformo para hacerla dormir y no hiciera ningún berrinche.

* * *

**-Otro triunfo**- Dijo sonic mientras volvía con Tails a la casa, después de haber derrotado al robot de eggman

-**No se cansa –** Suspiro Tails

**-Por lo menos me mantiene ocupado, me es fácil aburrirme** – Dijo con esa típica sonrisa divertida

**-No cambias –** Dijo Tails suspirando otra vez, para luego sonreír **– Por cierto ¿No estabas hablando con Amy algo?-** Pregunto con cautela

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, ella iba a decirme algo, pero no pudo terminar –** Dijo mirando al cielo

**-Tal vez se confesaría formalmente-** Sonrió con picardía, haciendo que el héroe azul se sonrojada

**-Si, claro –** Dijo intentado restarle importancia para ocultar su sonrojo.

* * *

Se despertó algo mareada, estaba recostada encima de algo suave que era quizás un intento de cama. Al darse cuenta miro que estaba encerrada en una especie de celda, en un lugar metálico, y enseguida supo en donde estaba

**-Eggman-** Dijo con fastidio y suspiro para sentarse en aquel intento de cama que estaba conformado por un montón de harapos blancos **– No se cansa de esto?-** Se pregunto a si misma

**-La verdad no-** Dijo una voz familiar

**-Hola Eggman-** Dijo Amy mirando a otro lado con aburrimiento

**-Hola querida Amy-**Sonrió con un intento de malicia -**¿Estas cómoda? He decidido secuestrarte para atraer a ese tonto erizo y destruirlo de una vez por todas-**

**-Si, si es que lo logra-** Dijo un robot dorado

-**Siempre dice lo mismo y siempre sale igual-** Dijo un robot plateado

**-A que si-** Dijeron ambos robots en unísono

**-¡Silencio par de chatarras inservibles!-** Les grito el viejo bigotudo para luego dirigidse a Amy **–Ejem, en fin, solo espera aquí hasta que ese erizo venga por ti –** Se empezó a ir –**Si es que logra llegar Jojojojo!** –Dijo riendo como un idiota mientras los robots le seguían como suspirando

**-Esto ya es rutina-** Dijo amy con fastidio –**Mejor le espero tranquila –** Suspiro.

* * *

**-¡Sonic!-** Grito Tails al día siguiente

**-¿Qué pasa?- **Pregunto levantandose de la mesa

**-¡Es eggman!-** Dijo el - ¡**Tiene a Amy!-**

**-¡¿Qué!?-** Grito el erizo

* * *

Amy había pasado toda la noche allí. Estaba increiblemente aburrida, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Dirigio su atención a esta y se encontró con una mirada fria y rojiza

**-Shadow-** Dijo ella un poco sorprendida **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** Pregunto

**-Hmp-** Fue lo único que provino de el y abrió la celda **–Sal-**

**-¿Tu me viniste a rescatar?- **Pregunto acercándose a el

**-Olvida eso y sal de una vez-** Dijo el erizo negro sin quitar su mirada seria

**-vale, pero no tienes que hablarme así-** Dijo molesta y salio

**-Hmp- **

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida y se escucharo varias explociones en el interior

**-¡¿Dónde esta Amy!?-** Se escucho una voz familiar

**-Calmate Faker-** Dijo Shadow aun serio, trayendo a Amy en brazos, pues tuvieron que saltar, ya que casi le caen los escombros ecima. Por parte Amy estaba un poco sonrojada, pues Shadow no la había cargado nunca. Sonic se sorprendio al verlos a ambos y empuño las manos **– Aquí esta ella, ya puedes irte, yo me encargare –** dijo entregandole a Amy y este la cargo

**-¿Qué haras?-** Pregunto Amy, con un poco de preocupación

**-Destruir los archivos del Dr, esta vez si se ha pasado –** Refunfuño molesto

**-¿Qué hizo ahora?-** volvió a preguntar la eriza

-**Copias de mi –** susuro provocando que ellos no escuchara. Gruño y desapareció.

* * *

**-¿Estas bien?-** Pregunto Sonic

**-Si, estoy bien-** Dijo ella sonriendole

**-Me alegro –** Susurro **–Salgamos de aquí** –

Y así como había dicho, corrio a la salida y salto, dando una gran explocion detrás de ellos. Eggman salio volando con sus robots asistentes y grito algo a sonic, quizás era eso de "Me las pagaras erizo tonto" o algo por estilo, pero no le presto atención

**-Amy-** Dijo Sonic aterrizando en uno de los edificios cercanos -¿**Qué hacia Shadow allí?**

**-¿Uh? ¿No iba contigo?-** Pregunto ella algo confusa

-**No, la verdad no-** Dijo el colocandola en el suelo.

**-Pues, yo no se que hacia allí y no entendi eso de que Eggman se había pasado**- Dijo pensativa **–Tal vez no sea nada importante –**

-**Mm…-** murmuro pensativo el erizo azul **-¿Por qué te cargaba?-** Pregunto, haciendo que Amy se sonrojara y este fruncio el ceño para luego depositarla en el suelo

**-Casi nos caen los escombros encima, así que no le quedo de otra que cargarme –** Dijo rascandose la mejilla **-¿Por qué?- **Pregunto

**-Por nada-** Le dio la espalda

_"¿Uh? Podría ser que…"_ –**Sonic-** Llamo Amy

**-Que?-** Dijo sin mirarla

**-¿Estas celoso?-**

**-Q-que!?-** Dijo dandose la vuelta sorprendido por su pregunta, y algo sonrojado - **¿Q-que te hace pensa eso?-** Dijo con cierto tono de molestia

**-B-bueno-** Tartamudeo Amy**- Es que… te veias molesto y pense…-**

**-Eso no da a pensar anda –** Gruño el. Amy noto que el estaba molesto, pero no entendia porque

**-Sonic…- **Susuro ella acercándose a el **– ¿Recuerdas que iba a decirte algo en la casa de Tails?-**

**-Uhm? –** Lo que dijo le llamo la atención, había olvidado ese asunto **–Es cierto ¿Qué me ibas a decir?-** Dijo suavisando sus facciones

**-Pues…-**Ella se sonrojo bastante y miro al suelo**- Yo quería decirte que… -** Trago saliva y cerro los ojos con fuerza **- ¡T-te amo!-** Grito

Sonic abrió los ojos de par a par. No sabía porque el estaba tan sorprendido de aquella confesión, el sabía sus sentimientos, siempre lo supo. Permanecio en silencio simplemente mirandola con asombro. Llevaba así varios minutos, la eriza empezaba a molestarse

**-¿No me vas a decir nada?-** Gruño Amy, aunque aun estaba muy roja por lo anterior

**-Ah…-** Dijo por fin sonic – **Amy… yo… -** No sabía que decir, el retrocedio y miro a los lados –**Yo.. d-debo irme –** Intento huir

**-¡Espera un momento!-** Dijo amy escuchandose bastante molesta -**¡No seas así por favor! ¡Si me vas a rechazar hazlo como es debido! –** Dijo mientras las lagrimas de furia y tristeza salían de sus ojos, ella sabía que el la rechazaria

**-…-** Sonic permanecio en silencio de espalda a ella, miraba el suelo pensativo, no sabía como hablar correctamente **– Amy… –** Dijo por fin susurrando

**-¡Anda! ¡Dimelo de una vez! ¡Dime que me quieres lejos de ti! –** Grito ella. ¡Pero que rayos! ¡Eso que decía ella ni siquiera venia al caso! Solo decía lo primero que le pasaba por la mente al recordar como el huia de ella sin siquiera permitirle hablar –**Dilo sonic ¡Di que solo soy una amiga mas! ¡Que no soy nada mas que eso en tu vida! … Que… quizás nisiquiea sea una amiga – **Las lagrimas salían sin control, ella no quería pensar eso. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un sonic con una mirada molesta. Ella se sorprendio al verlo

**-¿Quieres una respuesta?-** Dijo molesto acercándose a ella. Ella empezó a retroceder a medida que el avanzaba hasta que choco con una pared **-¡¿Quieres qu te de una maldita respuesta!?-** Grito el acorralandola en la pared. Sonic se molesto por sus palabras, porque hablaba sin saber aunque era normal, depúes de todo el huia, pero vamos… el daba señales que de otra cosa.

**-S-sonic yo…-** Ella cerro los ojos y se encogió de hombros, le daba miedo la voz y la mirada de molestia en su cara.

Amy sintió algo calido en sus labios. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que sonic la estaba besando… ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡La Estaba Besando! Pero el beso no fue nada suave. El la atrajo hacia el apricionandola entre sus brazos para que no se alejara de el. La eriza no podía creerlo. Sonic no fue nada delicado y la besaba con brusquedad, haciendo que ella se estremeciera con aquel brusco beso. Amy abrió la boca en un intento de buscar aire y el aprovecho para meter descaradamente su lengua en la boca ajena. La eriza tembló al sentirlo tan cerca, estaba toda roja. Sonic jugaba con sus lenguas y ella en un intento torpe de corresponderle las hacia enredarlas mas, provocando que la temperatura empezara a subir. El separo su boca de la de ella, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus lenguas, ella entrecerro los ojos al igual que el, el aliento le faltaba y estaba e un intento desesperado de buscar aire cuando el de repente volvió a besarla con esa misma brusquedad, pero intentando ser mas suave y tierno. Una vez que sintió que la eriza ya o podía mas y temblaba, se separó. Amy se aferro al cuerpo de Sonic en un intento de no caerse, las piernas le temblaban, pues aunque fuera dificil de creer, con tan solo un beso, Sonic la llevo al extasis

**-Allí tienes mi respuesta –** Susurro a su oido provocando que ella se estremeciera **-¿La has entendido?- **

-**No…-** Dijo ella respirando agitadamente, con ese rubor en sus mejillas **– Pero… si me das otro, quizás lo entienda –** Sonrió levemente

**-Je… -** Sonrió el y la abrazo con delicadeza **–Eres bastante sensible –** Dijo con pervercion, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara

**-¡S-sonic!-** Refunfuño y el dio una carcajada **–Tonto –** Inflo mejillas y le miro como una niña chiquita

**-Te amo Amy Rose-** Le susurro **– Por fin te has confesado como se debe –** Dijo con aquella sonrisa divertida.

-**¿Eh? ¿Estabas esperando a que yo me cofesara?-** Pregunto confusa

**-Quien sabe** – La cargo

**-¡Sonic! ¿Qué quieres decir que con eso?**- Ella lo miro

**-¿Qué te parece si te lo digo esta noche?-** sonrió descaradamente con algo de sensualidad en su voz, provocando que amy se sonrojara que hasta le saliera humo por sus orejitas. **–Te Ames y eso es lo que importa –** Le deposito una suave, dulce y tierno beso en la frente y salio de allí, dejandose ver como un rayo azul y rosa.

**-Sonic…-**Susurro ella mientras el aun la cargaba **–Si me querías ¿Por qué huias siempre de mi?-** Preguntó ella con cautela.

**-Pues… siempre corria lento para que tu me atraparas-** Sonrío divertido y luego la miro a ella. Por su parte, Amy estaba sorprendida por su respuesta.

**-I-igual no me haz respondido –** desvio la mirada

**-Tampoco lo haré –**

**¿Qué? ¿Por…- **Pero fue callada con los labios de su amado, pero esta vez de la forma mas dulce que ella jamas había pensado.

* * *

**Laura:** ¡OTRO SONAMY! djkaskdhkasjdhjasdksadhsjkadhjsahdkajd -muere feliz-

**Marina**: ... Esta desquiciada ¿no creen? ¡HOLA! Soy Marina, amiga de ese cadáver -señala a Laura- Soy una de las programadoras de Fics junto con ella que escribe. Es la primera vez que me muestro ¡Sean buenos conmigo!

**Laura:** -se arrastra y la sujeta por el tobillo- Ma~~ri~~na~~... Dame chocolate!

**Marina:** -le da su chocolate para que no moleste- Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado!

_Mientras tanto..._

Laura: Chocholate gakhdgkdjhasjkfhkajsghfghasgfhkasfkasfkh -grita como loca desquiciada-maniática-psicopata- ESTOY LOCA w -huye dejando un rastro de humo- ¡SOY ANORMAL! ¡Quieranme porfis ;v;!


End file.
